geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick.wmv
Hello everyone, I've kept this story to myself for many years now, but now I will finally share it with the world. I was an intern at Nickelodeon studios, and my job was to view episodes of shows before they aired. I was walking around one day when I stumbled into my bosses office. The room was empty, and just when I was about to leave, I decided to check out his computer. I got on there, and as I was looking through his files, something caught my eye, it was a file that said, "Patrick.wmv". I was interested in what this was, so I took a USB and saved the file onto it. Later that day, I went home and uploaded the file to my computer. I was very interested in watching this, so I did. The episode began with no intro or title card, instead, it immediately showed Patrick's rock. Then it showed the inside of it. It was messier than usual, and we see Patrick sitting in his chair. He looks very depressed, unlike his usual self. He also looks very tired, and for some reason, he is holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, and was watching pure static. Then, it showed Spongebob knocking on Patrick's rock, but he simply stayed there and didn't answer. By this point, I was pretty confused, but I made the mistake of continuing to watch it. Patrick went from depressed to extremely angry. He smashed his TV and screamed at the top of his lungs. This woke up Squidward, and he looked annoyed as he usually did. Squidward left his house to knock on Patrick's door, and Squidward yelled, "Shut the fuck up you barnacle head"! This really shocked me, I was surprised to hear that in an episode of Spongebob, of course. Patrick turned completely red with anger, in a cartoonish manner, and steam poured out of his ears. But then, what happened next sent a chill down my spine. Patrick grabbed a shotgun from underneath the sand, opened his rock, and shot Squidward right in the head. Squidward had hyper realistic blood, and you could see real looking brains all over the place. Now, Patrick had an insane look in his eyes. I was terrified. Patrick then grabbed several more shotgun shells, and stole Squidward's boat and some of his money. The scene cut to the Krusty Krab, where it shows Mr. Krabs complaining about Squidward being late. Patrick drives up and walks in carrying a large bag. He hands Mr Krabs some money and he orders a Krabby Patty. Spongebob makes him the Krabby Patty, and ask him why he kept ignoring him. Patrick gave Spongebob a dirty look, and sighed deeply. Spongebob looked upset, and walked away. After eating his Krabby Patty, the massacre continued. He pulled the shotgun out of the bag and began shooting customers. He killed 4 customers there, one of them was just a little boy. It showed hyper realistic blood and brains everywhere. Patrick ran into Spongebob's station, and gave him a deep, evil look, while Spongebob pleaded for his life. I was so shocked. Patrick then shot Spongebob right in the face, causing hyper realistic blood to fly all over the place and splatter on the walls. He then ran into Mr Krabs' office. Krabs was hiding under his desk in fear, but Patrick found him and blew his brains out. He then shot open Krabs' safe and filled his bag with money, and before leaving, he noticed that one of the customers had a pistol on him. He stole the pistol and drove off. He drove out to Sandy's house, and was allowed in. Once in, Patrick held Sandy at gun point and raped her. It showed Patrick's dick thrust into Sandy's anus. It was sickening to watch. Afterwards, Patrick shot Sandy several times in the head. He then drove off. He parked in front of a strangers house, and broke in. A woman who was staying home with her baby saw Patrick, and tried to run, but Patrick caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, savagely beating here into a bloody pulp. He then strangled her to death, and had sex with her corpse. He then took his shotgun, went upstairs, and shot her sleeping baby in the head with it. He helped himself to her food and watched her TV, before her husband came home. As soon as he entered, Patrick held him at gun point, beat him, and shot him point blank in the head before leaving. It cut back to the Krusty Krab, and showed a customer who entered the Krusty Krab seeing the massacre and calling the police. Before long, there was a manhunt for Patrick. It shows the police looking for him, and also shows wanted posters of him. Then, it shows Patrick driving along, when someone sees and recognizes him, before calling the police. When the police try to arrest him, he speeds off, and gets into a high speed chase. Patrick runs over several civilians, killing and injuring many more people, including children. He then crashes into a police car, killing the police officer and injuring himself. It then shows him in court. He still looks injured, but has a deadpan, emotionless look on his face. The judge declares him guilty of all his crimes, and sentences him to death. It then shows Patrick in prison, being harassed by the other inmates. It then cuts to him in his cell, making a shank. When he uses the bathroom, another inmate comes in to fight him, but Patrick brutally stabs him to death and cuts his throat. All the blood is hyper realistic, and very grotesque. He then pulls down the inmates pants and rapes his corpse. He is then put into solitary confinement, and we see him drift off into insanity. He flips out and starts ramming his head into the wall until it shows hyper realistic blood coming out of his skull and nose. The guards come to stop him, but Patrick flies into a rage and attacks both the guards. He manages to decapitate both of them, and steals their weapons. It then shows him running around the prison, shooting at guards and dodging bullets Matrix style. He escapes from prison and steals a cop boat. He drives around until he spots a lone woman about to leave a grocery store. He parks in front of her boat, gets out, and shoots her to death with the pistol he stole, before stealing her boat and fleeing the city. A sea wide manhunt began for Patrick. It showed the funeral for all the victims that Patrick had killed. Hundreds of Bikini Bottomites showed up. It showed Spognebob's parents, and his grandma, sobbing. It also showed Pearl crying as well. Even Plankton and Karen had showed up to the funeral, and were crying as well. Gary was even there, crying over the loss of his owner. I couldn't believe what I was watching. It then cut back to Patrick. He was living in the middle of nowhere, and looked very cold and hungry. Then, he finds a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He broke into the cabin through its window. No one was in there, but there was a nice bed, some food, and an Axe. He ate some food and took a nap, it then shows the title card that goes, "2 hours later". This made me laugh, due to how fucked up this episode was. He wakes up, and we see that the person who lives in this cabin has returned. He enters the cabin while Patrick is eating more of his food. The owner of the cabin asks Patrick to leave, but instead, it shows a crazed look in Patrick's eyes. Patrick grabs the Axe, runs towards the man, and brutally attacks him with it. It shows hyper realistic blood splatter all over Patrick, and the walls. The man was slashed all over his body, and it showed him being hit in the head with the Axe several times, showing tons of blood. Patrick then drops the Axe, finishes eating, and continues living in the cabin. It cuts to a few days later, showing Patrick starving once again. He is also very hairy, with a long beard. It also shows shit and piss all over the cabin's floor and walls. He has a deranged look in his eyes, and he looks at the mans rotting, smelly corpse. Patrick grabbed the Axe again, and used it to further mutilate his corpse. He then grabbed the mans body parts and ate them. After eating the fish's corpse, he left the cabin and returned the Bikini Bottom. It showed a memorial dedicated to Spongebob and the rest of Patrick's victims. It didn't take long for people to recognize him, and it showed him being arrested once again. He was taken back to jail, and put in solitary confinement, under maximum security. By this point Patrick is just broken. It shows Patrick eat his final meal, which is a massive feast. It then showed Patrick and the guards walking to the execution chamber. Patrick enters the room and sits down in the electric chair, and the guards strap him in. It shows the families of Spongebob, Mr Krabs, and his other victims, as well as Squidward's mother, watching his execution. A guard asks Patrick if he had any final words, but he says nothing. In fact, Patrick said nothing throughout this entire episode. They put the mask over his face, pull the lever, and it shows Patrick being electrocuted. It shows Patrick's skin burning and bubbling, with smoke coming off of him. They pull the lever again and it shows Patrick's burning corpse. Then it showed a prison guard check his heart with a stethoscope, to make sure he was dead. It then shows the witnesses crying, before showing a news report announcing Patrick's execution. Finally, it shows Patrick's grave, and then the graves of Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and the rest of his victims before fading to black. I was terrified, and couldn't believe what I had just watched. I tried uploading this online, but before I could, my computer just flipped out and crashed. I turned it back on, and my entire hard drive, as well as the episode, had been deleted. There wasn't another copy on my USB. I returned to work the next day, only to be fired, meaning that I couldn't get another copy. Ever since I saw that, I've had terrible nightmares about being raped and murdered by Patrick. I've became a mess. I haven't showered or brushed my teeth in a few days, and now I'm just sitting in my chair watching pure static, and drinking whiskey. I've become what Patrick was in that episode. Strangely, I do have a shotgun under my bed. I've decided that this episode has ruined my life, and is turning me into a monster. Before I hurt anybody, I'm going to end my misery. I'm tired of the fear and misery. I'm about to grab my shotgun, it's just a few feet away from me, time to end it. No more Patrick. I feel like he's always with me now, haunting me. Now it's time to end this. I just grabbed the shotgun. Now this is the end. Patrick will finally leave me alone. Goodbye world... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:SpongeBob Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Wall of Text Category:Shock Ending